


between 8am coffees and your smiles //

by ncteaxhoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jaehyun - Freeform, Jaehyun smut, jaehyun fluff, jung jaehyun - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct 127 fluff, nct fluff, nct smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncteaxhoe/pseuds/ncteaxhoe
Summary: you didn’t expect to make a routine of watching the charming and beautiful junior irritated every morning, but you also didn’t imagine falling for him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	between 8am coffees and your smiles //

**Author's Note:**

> posting my original work from tumblr here! you can follow me on tumblr under the same url (ncteaxhoe)
> 
> it’s my first jaehyun fic :D. also i’m like really bad at writing fluffs, so be prepared for my bad writing >_<. and i wanted to keep this short sweet just a lot of fluff hehe. thanks to everyone who helped me out in writing this. <33
> 
> lower case intended.

you sleepily turned on the screen of your phone and looked at it through barely opened eyes. _7:01 am_. you yawned loudly and stretched. throwing the sheets off, you got up and made your way to the window. 

the just risen sun could be seen. a chilly, fresh breeze came in as you opened the shutters, signalling that fall had begun. autumn was your favourite season. but then who doesn’t enjoy observing the leaves from the trees and plants changing into multi-colored works of art before finally falling away? the chilly but not freezing weather, not to mention the flannel shirts and loosely knitted sweaters you got to wear and the earthly aroma with the hint of pumpkin spice and coffee in the air, just perfect.

you had recently applied for a new course to get extra credits, but unfortunately only the morning slots were empty resulting in you having to attend an 8 am class for 6 weeks. hence here you were, wrapped up in a cozy flannel, on your way to your department building. the walk was short, the campus apartments you lived in were fairly close.

as you reached the building, your stomach growled. you let out a slight gasp at the sound. as if on cue, the aroma of coffee hits your nose. you glanced at your watch. _7:42 am_. you still had time to spare, so you head to the coffee shop on the campus. 

when you entered, there was not a single soul except the person behind the service counter. 

“a latte to go please.” you quickly placed your order and took a seat. as you were waiting for your cup, the doorbell chimed. your gaze naturally went towards the opening door but stayed fixed on the person who had just entered.

**————————————**

_7:27am._ jaehyun looked at the clock hung on the wall behind him for the umpteenth time and sighs heavily. _fuck_. the night hasn’t really been easy on him. first, he got yelled at by one of his professors for no genuine reason, then he tripped hard onto a rock and then an old lady worn his ears out for half an hour at the convenience store he worked at. he waited impatiently for the 3 dreadful minutes to pass, which would signal the end of his shift.

“jaehyun, go home, get some sleep.” his boss shook his head, looking at the disheveled boy.

eagerly jaehyun grabbed his bag and exited the store. the cool morning air hits his face, waking him up a bit. but too tired to admire the autumn morning, jaehyun quickly made his way to the university campus on his bike.

as per usual, jaehyun parked his bike in front of the campus coffee shop, to get his fix of coffee for the day.

and so your gaze lingered a little longer on the beautiful boy who had entered the coffee shop. your eyes followed as he made his way to the service counter. you assumed he’s just one of the many students in the university but you were surprised you had never seen him before.

jaehyun sat down three tables away from, his side facing you. he ran his hands through his hair, an irritated and tired look on his face. 

he felt your gaze on him. so he turned his head around in your direction. your eyes widened at getting caught. you quickly looked away, embarrassed, and put your cup to your mouth.

“shit!” you had forgotten the drink was hot and now you had a burned tongue. 

jaehyun noticed and chuckled to himself. you looked up to see him smiling at you. flustered and blushing, you picked up your bag along with your cup of coffee and headed out for your class. 

little did you know this small encounter would turn into something much more beautiful.

**————————————**

the next morning, you stopped by the coffee shop again before class. not as if you had expected to see him there again, but still felt a tiny bit of disappointment when you don’t see him inside. you made your way to the counter to place your order. 

“a latte to go please.” you said.

just as you had turned around to go take a seat, the door opened and you were met with the same mesmerizing pair of eyes from yesterday. you stared a second longer as he started walking towards you. you came to your senses and moved from your spot. you kept sneaking glances at the boy until it was time for you to go.

and so it became a routine, sneaking glances at the stunning yet visibly tired man every morning. sometimes even getting embarrassed from getting caught, you were not being exactly subtle. but you wondered why he looked so worn out everyday, although you had to keep the question to yourself.

**————————————**

you were particularly cranky today, being hungover from drinking out with your friends. you didn’t even bother to take in your surroundings as you sleepily made your way and entered the coffee shop.

“a la-”

“a latte would be right up.” the employee cut you off and smiled at you. you gave him a weary smile and sat down on your usual table. there was a low conversation around you from a few students sitting nearby but everything seemed extremely loud today. _fuck_. you groaned and ran a hand through your hair and dropped your head on the table.

a knock on the table made you lift your head again. you saw a glass of water held in front of you. your eyes traveled up the hand. you were surprised to see the owner of the hand. 

“looks like you could use a glass of water.” the boy said with a dimpled smile.

you sat up properly and took the glass of water from him. “um thanks… thanks so much.” you were pretty sure red was creeping up on your cheeks.

“do you mind?” he pointed at the chair opposite to you. unable to say anything, you just shook your head. he took a seat in front of you. seeing him up close, he seemed even more attractive to you. he was wearing a simple black hoodie and a silver chain hung from his neck. cute eyes, full lips and dimples.

**and in that moment, you thought, he looked beautiful to you.**

you didn’t realize you were staring until the boy pushed his hand in front of you. “hi, i’m jaehyun.”

you clasped his hand with yours and smiled at him. “hi, i’m y/n.” his hand felt warm and soft, and it made your stomach flutter.

“so… you’re a student here right?” jaehyun asked you as your coffees arrived.

“yes i am. i’m in fourth year, economics major. what about you?” 

“i’m in second year.” your mouth formed a silent o, upon learning that he’s a junior. probably why you had never seen him before.

“which department?” you asked him.

“i’m a music major.”

“oh! that’s really cool!” you exclaimed a bit too loud, given your grumpy mood from before, and jaehyun chuckled at you. you grinned at him like a fool. jaehyun just couldn’t take his eyes off of you. your bright and cute smile, and the way you blushingly sipped at your coffee.

**in that moment, you seemed beautiful to jaehyun.**

“shoot i gotta go now. it’s almost time for my class.” you stood up from your seat.

“sure. um see you tomorrow maybe?” jaehyun spoke a bit nervously, his eyes searching yours for any sign of rejection.

“maybe.” you smiled a shy smile at him and jaehyun knew that was a yes.

**————————————**

“a latte to go please.”

“why do you always order a latte?” a deep voice from behind you startled you.

you turned around to see jaehyun standing there with a smug grin. you couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“because i can.” you replied and turned your back to him again.

“i’ll have a latte too please.” jaehyun spoke from behind you.

you made way towards the table and jaehyun followed, sitting down opposite to you. you made some more conversation about coffee and how you both loved coffee. even discussing your favourite and disliked places.

“why do you always come here looking tired and sleepy in the morning.?” you asked him abruptly.

“i work a night shift.” jaehyun lets out a little laugh at your sudden question.

“oh. but what about your classes?”

“i’m in the evening batch. so i sleep in the morning.” jaehyun shrugged. you nodded understandingly and sipped at your coffee.

**————————————**

meeting him everyday for a short period of time in the morning became frequent. your conversations would vary from song recommendations to the current political affairs to some weird science theory. you never thought you could be so comfortable talking about anything and everything with someone.

“alright, i’m gonna go.” you picked up your bag and got up. 

jaehyun got up with you and he followed you outside. you waved to him and turned to go to your department building. but you were surprised when you saw jaehyun walking beside you.

“are you following me mister?” you feigned incredulity.

jaehyun laughed at your antics. “no miss, i’m walking you to class.” he emphasized on the word walking.

you laughed and continued walking. when you reached your destination, jaehyun looked up at the building.

“well we’re here.” you said.

“i’ll see you tomorrow then.” he smiled at you and left in the direction of his apartments. 

**————————————**

it was a friday and you just wanted to have some time off. it had been really exhausting these past few weeks. you yawned loudly as you secured the contents of your bag.

“y/n let’s go to the deli.” your friends called out to you.

you shook your head and denied wearily. you promised to see them sometime over the weekend. you trudged outside the door lazily, not looking ahead and slammed into something hard.

the something turned out to be someone as you heard them chuckle. two big hands gripped your shoulders to steady you. you are surprised to see jaehyun standing in front of you.

“hey! i’m so sorry i was not looking ahead.” you gave him an apologetic smile.

“it’s alright.” he chuckled again deeply. 

**your stomach did a back-flip.**

“what are you doing here?” you asked him.

“just thought to see you before i go for my classes.” he replied.

“really?” you tilted your head and gave him a shy smile. jaehyun thought he was gonna melt right then and there. “i’ll drop you to your building.” you announced, taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

you walked silently next to each other on the way. a gush of wind passed by causing dry leaves to fall on you and making you giggle. jaehyun thought that was the most melodious sound he had ever heard. you glanced at jaehyun to see him grinning and looking at you with a certain fondness in his eyes. 

he suddenly stopped in front of you, in close proximity. your heart skipped a beat when his hand lifted and plucked out a leaf which was stuck in your hair. for a few moments you just gazed into each other’s eyes. he held the leaf in front of your face. 

“this was stuck.” he says in a low voice, the smile never leaving his face. you just giggle at the thought of how funny you must be looking and jaehyun just looked at you.

**jaehyun felt a warmth spread throughout his body.**

a surge of confidence went through jaehyun and he held your hand. you laced your fingers with his. you walked like that till you reached his building.

“um y/n…” jaehyun let go of your hand and stood in front of you again.

“yes?” 

“would you… um uh… are you free tonight?” jaehyun looked at you expectantly.

“why do you ask?” you countered him with a grin on your face.

“i want to go out with you.” jaehyun said without hesitation this time.

“sure. i am free then.” you giggled.

jaehyun started retracting backwards. you waved at him with your sweater paws.

“it’s a date!” he shouted before going inside the door, leaving you a blushing mess.

**————————————**

hands intertwined, you both walked towards your campus apartments. eating ice-cream after having a full meal, a comfortable silence surrounding you.

you reached outside your apartments and jaehyun hugged you. you stayed there for a few moments, taking in each other’s warmth and smell. his arms felt strong around you, squishing you against his firm chest. you let out a chuckle and said, “jaehyun i can’t breathe.” jaehyun pulled back reluctantly but his arms hung loosely on your waist.

“did you have fun?” jaehyun spoke softly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. your breath hitched at the contact and your heart started beating faster. you just nodded at him, staring into his eyes.

he started leaning towards you, his breath mixing with yours.

“can i kiss you?” he searched your eyes for any sign of rejection. you nodded your head ever so slightly.

gentle fingers lifted your chin and his lips found yours – soft and insistent. you brushed your lips against each other’s. he tasted like vanilla ice cream. he felt warm despite the cold weather. jaehyun pulled back after a few moments and rested his forehead against yours. at the back of your mind, you thanked the course for giving you a morning slot, while jaehyun for once felt glad for having worked the night shift.

you opened your eyes to see him smiling at you. you smiled back at him.

**you knew you had fallen for each other.**

**————————————**

your head rested against jaehyun’s chest. you were in your studio apartment, sitting on the couch while ‘breakfast club’ played on the laptop in front of you. 

you felt jaehyun’s gaze on you, causing you to look up at him.

“are you even watching?” you giggled.

“yes i am.” he tilted his head to get a better look at your face.

“liar.” you scrunched your nose at him.

“i am watching you.” you started laughing at his cheesy line.

jaehyun suddenly brought his lips on yours, knocking the wind out of you. he pulled you to sit sideways on his lap. his tongue found its way inside your mouth, entangling yours with his. his fingertips pressed in your back. your arms twined around his neck and you ran your fingers through his hair. soft and silky hair would catch just a little on your fingertips, then slide through as you pulled a bit harder.

jaehyun’s breath sounded in the back of his throat as your tongues clashed and you let yourself slip into the pleasant satisfaction of being in his arms. You smiled as he pulled back and rested his forehead against yours. 

“how did i get so lucky?” he asked quietly, his hands resting along your ribs.

“luck had nothing to do with it,” you replied, leaning closer and kissing him gently. once, twice, and the third time you pulled him harder, enjoying the feel of his mouth against yours. 

**————————————**

you were lazying around in jaehyun’s bed, after a long day. jaehyun’s fingers traced your stomach lightly, causing you to giggle. 

you suddenly got up and straddled him. jaehyun’s hands immediately went to grip your hips. he was sitting with his back propped against the headboard. you leaned in and started kissing him. it was a passionate and loving kiss. your hand wandered under his shirt, feeling his rapid breath expand his ribs. you tugged at his shirt and jaehyun pulled back to let you lift it off. with both your hands, you guided it up his arms and over his head. it had become your favourite indulgence, holding yourself against his warm chest. he was always so warm. you loved to feel the heat spread into you from everywhere that touched him, slowly seeping into you until your whole body was pleasantly warmed. 

you closed your eyes, waiting for his next kiss, and after a few seconds you opened them. jaehyun was staring at you, a half smile on his face, but his eyes were serious. 

**“i love you.” he said.**

you smiled loving hearing those words. a tingling sensation started spreading from your heart.

**“i love you.” you said back.**

and this time jaehyun captured your lips against his. his hands unbuttoned your plaid shirt and he let it fall from your shoulders. his lips wandered down to your neck. you let out a sigh at the feeling, as he kissed your neck gently.

the rest of the night, your hands and legs tangled into one another and sounds of love and satisfaction filled the room.

**————————————**

you looked at your watch. 7:43 am. today was the last day of your morning class and the weather had gotten a bit colder. more and more leaves had started covering the ground. you tightly wrapped your sweater around yourself as you made your way to the coffee shop. 

you see jaehyun standing outside, waiting for you. he enveloped you in a hug as you reached him. you pulled back slightly and pecked his lips. he smiled his signature dimpled smile at you. you smiled back and pecked his lips again.

“good morning.” you said softly.

“good morning. let’s go inside.”

hand in hand you walk inside the coffee shop, where it had all started.

“two lattes to go please.” 

**after all, autumn was the time for hugs, warm drinks and even warmer smiles.**


End file.
